happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A red and maroon porcupine whose quills are full of white flakes like dandruff, thus the name. Flaky is one of the most popular characters in the series and has the identifiable personality of being a very cautious and timid character, and as evidenced in Snow Place to Go, she may also have necrophobia (fear of death/dying) and possibly a fear of sharks Flaky has often been viewed as a coward or very shy. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. She is often seen around Cuddles, Sniffles and Flippy Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur as seen in Water You Wading For, Let it Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Her deaths tend to involve she either being skinned, burned, or eaten. Flaky is a very helpful character, as evidenced by a couple of the TV episodes. All these factors suggest that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series; for example, daring to organize a surprise party for Flippy, a character who is well-known for being mentally unstable. However, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go, she seems to be unstable herself - near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and makes a companion with a garden gnome, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! she passes out when she's on the ski lift. In Party Animal, it is revealed that she is allergic to peanuts, as she gets a purple rash, big lips, and bloats like a balloon.She also has a fear of flying, and is prone to vomiting. The fact she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her quills, Flippy even once used her as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. Also, she is sometimes skinned, as in Class Act and Let it Slide, when she falls down a tight space, her quills stick-out when going down. When she comes out of the other end, her muscles are exposed. The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given his own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff would always fall out. Flaky's first and third kills were done after she herself, has been killed. In the episode, Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her,she falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she got popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pinned her to the wall. Her second kill is from Let it Slide, because Lumpy accidentally turned off the water, she loses her quills all over the water slide, separates the water slide, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide; due to this, it is assumed Flaky caused Cuddles' death but not likely because the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. As well as being friends with Cuddles, Flaky is also shown to be close friends with Flippy as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. This has led fans to believe that Flaky has a crush on Flippy. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of Flippy's flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy did not kill Flaky even though he instigated the flip-out and he was right in front of her (although she looked very different, puffed up, and Flippy didn't kill The Mole either). In Double Whammy Part 1 her screams snapped him out of one of his flip-outs. She has been killed a lot, but survived in, Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Stealing the Spotlight, (debatably) From A to Zoo, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part 1, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy Trails pt. 1 (but not part 2), Chew Said a Mouthful, and Something Fishy. Gender Dispute For more information, see Flaky's Gender Many debates have been raised as to the true gender of Flaky. Several fans assume that Flaky is male due to her lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, whereas Flaky has none. Series creator Rhode Montijo once stated that he initially created Flaky as a male, however, Mondo Media claims Flaky is a female character. Her/his gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous to his/her true gender, but most of the creators refer to Flaky as a female. This is most obvious in the DVD commentaries where they regularly refer to Flaky as a "her", such as the commentary for And the Kitchen Sink. Among the traits that Flaky exhibits to strengthen the argument of her character being female are her interactions with Disco Bear, and possibly Flippy, her feminine sounding screams and speech, and the way she makes bashful feminine movements when afraid or nervous. Some even see her quills as her having long hair, especially due to he dandruff and the way they respond to hair growth formula in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Also she carried a flower suitcase in Wingin' It. In "Something Fishy", Flaky is seen trying to decide whether to enter the girls or the boy's bathroom, further playing on her gender confusion. On the official website, Flaky's gender was originally listed as "Female" but it is changed to "Unknown". It had recently been stated by Warren, that they created Flaky as a female, but Rhode left Flaky without eyelashes. Flaky was dubbed by a female. One of the reasons of Flaky being stated as unknown is because she doesn't usually spend time with Giggles or Petunia. Flaky's Episodes Famous Deaths *Rink Hijinks *Let it Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Party Animal Starring Roles *Water You Wading For? *Treasure Those Idol Moments *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Hide and Seek *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Rink Hijinks *Let It Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya! *From A to Zoo *Flaky's Baseball Smoochie *Party Animal *Wingin' It *Without a Hitch Featuring Roles *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *Keepin' It Reel *I Get a Trick Out of You (Unseen, but her shriek was heard) *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Something Fishy *A Bit of a Pickle Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *And The Kitchen Sink *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *A Change Of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy pt.1 *Wrath of Con HTF Break Roles *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat Phobias Flaky is considered the most cowardly character in Happy Tree Friends, she has a long list of phobias (irrational fears), and this includes: *'Birds (ornithophobia) -' From A to Zoo *'Darkness (achluophobia) -' Without A Hitch (possibly) *'Dead Things (necrophobia) -' Snow Place to Go *'Driving -' Easy Comb, Easy Go *'Heights (acrophobia) -' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Wingin' It. *'Flippy (ursaflippyophobia) -' Without A Hitch *'Rats -' Out of Sight, Out of Mime *'Roller coasters -' The Wrong Side of the Tracks *'Skiing (''or possibly momentum) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *'Water (hydrophobia) -' Let it Slide, Wipe Out Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (Idol-induced). #Hide and Seek: Strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Melted by lava, leaving her as a mere skeleton, save for the upper part of her head. #This Is Your Knife: Thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft. #Rink Hijinks: Shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Strangled and decapitated by Flippy who proceeds to use her as a weapon. #Let it Slide: Sinks and drowns after sliding down, and getting skinned by, a dehydrated slide. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) # Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. # From A to Zoo: Possibly dies when a baboon causes the bus she's riding in to crash. (debatable) #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Catch: Gets hit in the eye by a baseball so hard that it pops out in a geyser of blood. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Bat: Struck by lightning while holding a metal bat. Her charred upper body is then turned to dust when it is hit by a wayward baseball. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum: Suffocates after blowing and popping a chewing gum bubble that covers her entire face. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in, a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her to bloat like a balloon. Popped like a balloon by The Mole. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled through head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: A mother eagle turns her body into a nest. #Snow Place to Go: Eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Electrocuted and impaled by a fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in toaster. #Mime to Five: Cut vertically in half by Cuddles' intestines. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Jaw broken by umbrella (debatable). #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. #Idol Curiosity: Devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Head bashed by a coconut and eaten by seagulls. #Wingin' It: Killed by Godzilla at the end of the episode (Kenn Navarro confirmed this) #Wrath of Con: Crushed in the building. #Without A Hitch: Blown apart by her airbag deploying. #A Bit of a Pickle: Sliced by sheet metal siding. #Happy New Year .. Crushed by Lumpy's van along with Russell #Take Your Seat: A spring goes through Flaky and she is later crushed by the broken cinema seat. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #False Alarm Cover: Her quills were on fire as she fell off of building. (Debatable and not shown.) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting lit on fire. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when she hits one of Flippy's Grenades with a baseball bat. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Is skinned when she falls down a chimney. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya (before death): Steps on a nail sticking out of a plank with both feet. #The Wrong Side of The Tracks: Vomits while stuck in an upside-down roller coaster cart #Wingin' It: Vomits before she enters the airport, and vomits 5 or 7 times again when she is on the plane. #Party Animal (before death): Suffers an allergic reaction to peanuts (twice), causing her to develop a rash and swell up. #Ipso Fatso: Hit in the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. #Something Fishy: The skin on both of her hands are bitten off by Russell's killer fish. #Without a Hitch (before death): Receives lacerations and is impaled by glass from her car windshield. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 2 ("Let it Slide", "Keepin' it Reel") *'Giggles' – 1 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!" debatable) *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 0 *'Petunia' – 1 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!"'' debatable'') *'Handy' – 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'The Mole' – 1 ("Party Animal") *'Disco Bear' – 2 ("Rink Hijinks", "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!") *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Wingin' It") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' - 1 ("Without a Hitch") *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 3 (3 chicks, although Lumpy killed many more in "From A to Zoo") Trivia *In the "Collect Them All" section, it reveals that she was banned from balloon shops due to her quills.http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:4fk.jpg This is also seen in her MySpace Page. *Even though Flaky is afraid of birds, as seen in Take a Hike, she actually tried to help a little baby bird that fell off the nest. The parent of the chick ends up killing her and using her carcass as a new nest. *As seen in Party Animal Flaky has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her to bloat like a balloon. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as seen episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part 1. *In From A to Zoo, and in Take a Hike, every other character were humming the Happy Tree Friend theme song except her (possibly due to the fact that she was nervous). *Besides Petunia, Handy and Mime she is one of the only characters who hasn't killed Lumpy *Flaky suffers motion sickness, as seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wingin' It. *Flaky is considered to be a "tomboy" because she is always friendly towards male characters and her Smoochie is baseball-themed. Despite Flaky being an apparent tomboy, she likes a flower pattern on anything, even on her surfboard and suitcase. *Flaky's quills are considered to be her long hair, as they grew with hair tonic from Easy Comb, Easy Go. This is logical, as the quills of real-life porcupines are a kind of hair. She sometimes ends up killing others with her quills. *On Flaky's MySpace page, she is listed as a Gemini. *Flaky is the first character to kill others after she has died. *Flaky is arguably one of the few characters not to kill Petunia. *She is the most frequent victim of Nutty, Cuddles, Sniffles and Disco Bear. She was also the first victim of Cuddles, Sniffles, and Handy (debatably). *Flaky's most frequent victims are Disco Bear and Cuddles. Both of these character's most frequent victim is Flaky. *She appeared in the first five TV-Shorts. *Flaky is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *She's one of the only four female characters. The others are Giggles and Petunia and Lammy. *She is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime and Lammy. *When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers on the "Second Serving" DVD, Flaky is drawn in place of Petunia working at the grill, where she is killed by Flippy in a gruesome manner. *In all three episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV series, Flaky, Petunia and Giggles appeared as well and survived in them. *Flaky is one of the only two red characters. The other is Splendont. For, Splendont, his coloration may be to represent "evil", for Flaky, it could be have been a one-off color as it is often difficult to distinguish between blood and red skin or fur. *Because Flaky is always scared of things, she likely has panophobia/pantophobia (fear of everything). *Flaky almost always laughs nervously. *Most of her kills involves her quills. *Her survival rate is 22% and in TV series it is 30%. Gallery File:Flaky_Intro.png|Flaky's internet season 2 intro. File:Flaky_Intro.gif|Flaky's TV season intro. Charactershot0010-1-.jpg|Flaky picture. Happy Tree Friends 039-flaky.jpg|Flaky trying to skate. 1227428876_8194_full.jpg|Flaky before death. References See Also *Flaky's Gender * Most of the editors of this page are convinced that Flaky is a female, whilst it is still unknown what the true gender of him/her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters